1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a determination method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a technique of evaluating user affinity in a social networking service (SNS) or the like and associating users based on the evaluation result is known. As an example of the technique, a technique of detecting in a social network environment, a mutual relationship such as common information from a profile of a first user and a profile of a second user and providing information related to the second user to the first user based on the detected mutual relationship is known.
Patent Document 1: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-500651
However, in the related art, since the information related to the second user is provided to the first user regardless of the emotion of the first user toward the second user, the first user may feel unpleased with the provided information. Moreover, in the related art, the second user may feel unpleased with the fact that the information is provided to the first user.